


First Days

by rei_c



Series: Stiles Stilinski: Vongola Sky [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Day of School, Gen, Sky Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: It's the first day of the new school year. Hebe is anxious.(Stiles is also anxious.)
Series: Stiles Stilinski: Vongola Sky [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155296
Comments: 22
Kudos: 328





	First Days

On the first day of the new school year, Stiles opens his eyes and sits up, stretching just enough to pop his back. He rubs his eyes and then narrows them. Hebe's up, already dressed, sprawled out across his desk chair with a pensive look on her face as she stares out the window. 

"It's going to be okay," Stiles tells her. "You know that, right? You trust me in that?" 

"Trust you?" Hebe replies. "Yes. Trust teenage girls? No way." 

Stiles yawns, then throws back the covers, pats his bed. Hebe gets up -- mostly by falling out of the chair, though she catches herself once her feet are on the ground -- and moves, sits down next to Stiles and cuddles in close once he's wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight. 

"I promised you it was gonna be fine," Stiles says. "So if it's not, you have to tell me, okay? No trying to suck things up or deal with them or outlast them. Promise me, Hebe." 

Hebe wrinkles her nose but says, "I promise." 

Stiles leans, breathes in the scent of her hair, the subtle brilliance of her sun scenting like dry desert air under the faint lilac overtones of her shampoo, the hint of Peter's marking. "And, y'know," he adds, "it's my first day, too. I'm nervous about what to expect. It's not like anyone at school's gonna defer to me just because I'm a Vongola. No one over here knows what that means." 

"I know," Hebe says. "Just -- first day jitters. That's all. It'll be better once we get there and get the introductions over with." 

"And on that note." Stiles turns, sees Peter leaning in the doorway, arms folded over his chest with a fond smile on his face. Peter tilts his head to one side, just enough to notice, and says, "I made breakfast. So come down, Hebe, and let our alpha take a shower." 

Hebe grumbles but gets up, brushes past Peter as she heads for the stairs. Stiles stands up, stretches again, and then walks around the bed, runs his nose across Peter's cheekbone. "Morning," Stiles murmurs. "You didn't have to cook." 

Peter chuckles, says, "There's coffee in the bathroom. Try not to chug it, all right?" 

"Bossy 'wolf," Stiles mutters, but he leaves his scent on Peter's arm as he walks past, down the hall and into the bathroom. 

\--

Fifteen minutes later, he goes downstairs, hair still damp and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and plops into a seat at the table. A moment later, Peter puts a plate of food in front of him: a croissant, already buttered and slathered with raspberry preserves; a few slices of soppressata; a hunk of asiago that smells as though it came from Italy; another cup of coffee. Hebe's already halfway through her bowl of Lucky Charms; it's not the most healthy meal for a pre-teen sun, but Stiles figures that Peter thought it'd be okay for today, a sort of treat and comfort food all mixed into one. Hebe loves American cereals, the more sugary the better. Sometimes Stiles wonders if she's picking up that from him or if it's just her experimenting now that she has the freedom -- and the money -- to do so. 

"Any plans for after school?" Peter asks, settling into his chair. 

"Varia training and cloud courting," Stiles says, nose wrinkling at the thought. "You?" 

Peter eyes Stiles, finally says, "I thought I might start reaching out to old contacts, see if there are any still willing to talk to me." Stiles nods, says that sounds like a good idea, and Peter points out, "I'll need to do it in your name, Stiles, since you're our alpha. Would you prefer it if I used Stilinski or Vongola?" 

Stiles takes a sip of his coffee, leans back in his chair. "Vongola," he eventually decides. "We're not going to be staying in Beacon Hills or I'd suggest Stilinski. With our headquarters being in Vongola territory, with our permanent residence in Italy, with the ongoing vendetta against the Argents, it'd be best if your contacts know you have the backing of someone powerful and well-connected." 

"And should I point out your plethora of ongoing negotiations?" Peter asks. 

Stiles narrows his eyes. His eyes flick to rest on Hebe, just for a moment, then go back to Peter. "If you must," he finally says. "But carefully, Peter. I don't want those negotiations ruined. If someone interferes, I'm taking it out on you." 

Peter inclines his head, tilting to show his neck. "Understood," he says. 

\--

Stiles parks the Jeep, turns it off and sits there a moment as he eyes the school buildings carefully. Hebe, sitting in the passenger seat, lets out a deep breath. 

"Right next door to each other," she says. "Just like you said. Okay." 

"Come on," Stiles says, opening his door and jumping out. "Let's get you settled before I go get my schedule." 

Hebe gets out of the Jeep as well, both of them slinging backpacks over shoulders, adjusting their shirts, exchanging glances when they catch the two SUVs -- one in the parking lot, one on the street -- holding their Varia and Vongola guards. He'd never admit it, but seeing the sign of his family's protection releases a little of the tension Stiles has been carrying ever since they decided to try going to school in Beacon Hills, rather than homeschooling here or back in Italy. 

He takes Hebe's hand and together they walk between the sign pointing out their destinations: Devenford Preparatory School to the left, Devenford Junior Academy to the right.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Stiles is changing schools!


End file.
